wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 0.9.1
Double First Wins! *The First Win Bonus now resets at 00:00 and 12:00 on the game server time Crates added *Crates have been added to the shop *Light crates can give players useful items like silver, blueprints, consumables and premium time *Medium and Heavy crates contains similar items as light crates but also have a chance to contain premium ships iOS broadcast support *Replay Kit 2 is now in the game. Players can find it in the settings. *iOS players can now stream with Youtube Gaming, Periscope or Mobcrush World chat is back *Jump in and talk with captains all across the globe Wider language support *Our game is now supporting 11 languages: RU, DE, FR, ES, IT, PT-BR, TR, KO, JA, ZH-TW, ZH-CN New Map *Neighbors was added. *With plenty of islands for cover as well as sniping zones, this means players must work together to gain the upper hand *Neighbors will appear in battles for Tier VII-X ships New Premium ships added *Premium ship tab added in the shop T6 FR Cruiser: De Grasse T6 US Battleship Arizona T4 US Battleship Arkansas Fleets updated *Requirement to join a fleet,level 3 *Requirement to Create a fleet remains at level 10 *Creating a fleet now requires silver instead of gold *New career mission “Battle together” added to reward players who are in a fleet Harbor Updated *Harbor UI updated with a new art style *New harbor backgrounds have been added *harbor UI comparison can be found here New Equipment *Propulsion Modification II which increases max speed *Air Defense Modification II which increases small caliber AA damage *Low tier ships now have access to more equipment than before XP conversion update *Only ships that can transfer XP will be shown in the ship list for free XP transfer Ship Balances All Ships *Air resistance of all main battery shells are reduced by 10% - 33% depending on shell weight Destroyers Cruisers Battleships Carriers Bugs *The NA Server has a UI issue for the First Victory timer where the correct time is not appearing. A hotfix is coming soon for 0.9.2 Update 0.9.2 Hotfix update Developer Post Pre-Update Post= Crates added *We’re happy to announce that Crates have been added to the shop! *Light crates can give players useful items like silver, blueprints, consumables and premium time *Medium and Heavy crates contains similar items as light crates but also have a chance to contain premium ships iOS broadcast support *Replay Kit 2 is now in the game. Players can find it in the settings. *iOS players can now stream with Youtube Gaming, Periscope or Mobcrush World chat is back *Jump in and talk with captains all across the globe Wider language support *Our game is now supporting 11 languages: RU, DE, FR, ES, IT, PT-BR, TR, KO, JA, ZH-TW, ZH-CN New high tier map, Neighbors was added. *With plenty of islands for cover as well as sniping zones, this means players must work together to gain the upper hand *Neighbors will appear in battles for Tier VII-X ships New Premium ships added *We’ve made it easier to view Premium ships in the shop by adding a Premium ship tab T6 FR Cruiser: De Grasse Strengths *Very accurate main gun *High HP for a T6 light cruiser *Engine accelerator skill *Decent AA defense Weaknesses *Slowest shell speed in all 152mm guns *Only 3 torpedoes per side *Big for a Cruiser *Not very maneuverable T6 US Battleship Arizona Strengths *Good armor protection *Good shell dispersion. Suitable for hitting targets at range *Long firing range Weaknesses *Slow for a USN battleships *Less Shell penetration than her T6 counterpart the New Mexico *Weak AA for its tier T4 US Battleship Arkansas Strengths *12 x main guns and 21 x secondary guns can tear up any opponents in its tier *Good armor protection Weaknesses *Not very accurate *Very, very slow *Weak AA Fleets updated *Players can join a fleet at level 3, creating a fleet remains the same at level 10 *Creating a fleet now requires silver instead of gold *New career mission “Battle together” added to reward players who are in a fleet Harbor Updated *Harbor UI updated with a new art style *Several new harbor backgrounds have been added 2 new equipment items added *Propulsion Modification II which increases max speed *Air Defense Modification II which increases small caliber AA damage *Low tier ships now have access to more equipment than before XP conversion update *Only ships that can transfer XP will be shown in the ship list for free XP transfer Ship Balances All Ships *Air resistance of all main battery shells are reduced by 10% - 33% depending on shell weight Destroyers US T2 DD Sampson *increase torpedo damage from 2000 to 2100 Cruisers US T1 CA Erie *increase main battery fire range from 7.5 km to 7.8km US T2 CA Chester and T3 CA St.Louis *increase main battery fire range from 8.22 km to 8.4km *reduce main battery max dispersion by 10% US T4 CA Phoenix *increase main battery fire range from 9.12 km to 9.6km US T5 CA Omaha and Marblehead *increase main battery fire range from 9.33 km to 9.9km US T6 CA Pensacola and T7 CA New Orleans *main battery shell has a more reasonable fire arc Germany T10 CA Hindenburg *Torpedo reload speed is fixed from 48 to 40 seconds Battleships US T3 BB South Carolina *Increase main battery fire range from 9.9 km to 10.2km *Reduce main battery max shell dispersion by 9% US T4 BB Wyoming *Increase main battery fire range from 9.9 km to 10.2km *Reduce main battery max shell dispersion by 6% Japan T3 BB Kawachi *Increase main battery fire range from 9.72 km to 9.9km Carriers US T4 CV Langley *Increase dive bomber capacity from 16 to 18 *Increase dive bomber speed by 10% *Increase bomb based damage from 1150 to 1250 *reduce max bomb dispersion by 25% *reduce dive bomber preparation time from 2.8s to 2.4s US T5 CV Bogue *Reduce max bomb dispersion by 10% Japan T4 CV Hosho *Increase dive bomber speed by 5% *reduce max bomb dispersion by 10% *reduce dive bomber preparation time from 3.6s to 3.3s *reduce torpedo bomber preparation time from 3.4s to 3.1s Japan T5 CV Zuiho *increase torpedo bomber capacity from 9 to 10 *reduce dive bomber preparation time from 3.9s to 3.6s *reduce torpedo bomber preparation time from 3.9s to 3.6s *reduce max bomb dispersion by 7% Japan T5 CV Ryujo *reduce dive bomber preparation time from 3.9s to 3.6s *reduce max bomb dispersion by 7% Bugs: *The NA Server has a UI issue for the First Victory timer where the correct time is not appearing. A hotfix is coming soon for 0.9.2 |TL01 = Jasperchua99 }} Category:Update